Inez Thomas
Inez Catherine Thomas is a Grecian good user. Bio Born: 23 December 1997 (Goanimate life), 23 December 1999 (real life) Gender: Female Nationality/Ethnicity: Greek Age: 16 (14 in real life) Grade: high school (in GoAnimate life) 8th grade (in real life) Condition: Autistic Blood type: 0+ Hair color: Yellow (in GoAnimate life) Brown (in real life) Likes and Dislikes Likes: My Little Pony, Total Drama, Object Overload, Dumb Ways to Die, Vocaloid, HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, Adventure Time, Battle for Dream Island, Hello Kitty, Kirby, SkylerTheGoAnimateGirl, Muma XFahm, Alex Kimble, Erika, Annabelle, Zack, Kfcyes Mcdonaldsno, Eric Gavin, TheColossalD etc. And guys' shoes. Especially '''guys' '''shoes. Dislikes: Warren Cook, Courtney from Total Drama, Zara, Paulina, Ben Bowen, Dora, Barney, Bad users, Trolls, Bashers, Stephanie Gavin, Sid the Science kid, Pajanimals, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy, Justin Bieber Caillou Bear, in the Big Blue House, Oobi, Strawberry Shortcake, Winx Club, Haruhi Suzumiya, Amoosing and every baby show (NO EXCEPTION!) SuperMarioZaki, Ashton Gilbert and more. Favorite shows/media: My Little Pony, Total Drama, Dumb Ways to Die, Object Overload, Battle for Dream Island, Inanimate Insanity, Kirby, Hello Kitty, Vocaloid, HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, Adventure Time, Sonic, Pokemon, Mario, Monster High, Littlest Pet Shop, Arthur, Spongebob Squarepants, Gravity Falls, Scooby Doo, Alvin and The Chipmunks, Looney Tunes, The Amazing World of Gumball, Shopkins, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, South Park, Wreck it Ralph, Phineas and Ferb, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Five Nights at freddys, Candy Crush, Farm Heroes Saga, Supernatural, Angry Grandpa, AVGN Panty and Stocking, Angry German Kid, etc. Least favorite shows/media: Dora the Explorer, Barbie, Barney, Caillou, Oobi, Mike the Knight, Sid the science kid, Winx Club, Strawberry Shortcake, Tree fu Tom, The Backyardigans, The Chica Show, Teletubbies, Peppa Pig, Harry and Toto, Bobinogs, Curious Buddies, Wonder Pets, Noddy, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Leapfrog Disney Princess, Mickey Mouse, Little People, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Pocoyo, Higglytown Heroes, Little Einsteins, Charlie and Lola, The Shiny Show, Boj, Veggietales, Rubbadubbers Jake and The neverland pirates and etc. Friends and Enemies Friends: Solarion Clan made by CPSkyYesGCNo (excluding James Sol), Tina O'Neil, Diesel O'Neil, Adrianna, Andrew, Eric Gavin, her family, Zeke, Skyler, MumaX992, Alex Kimble, Hikouki, Lindsay, Alejandro, Tyler, Heather, Erika, Annabelle, Zack, Natalie, Hitler, Sara, Dylan, Emily, Izzy, Gwen, Sierra, Ezekiel, Cody, Noah, The Mane Seven, Phillip Psareas, Hirashi, Taylor JoliCoeur, Mysia Smiles, TheJojuan4444, Eric Marcot, Becky, mrtyesvideos, Taylor the Hayniac, Good users, Heroes Boombox, Kite, Masky, Coney, Tiki, Sebby, Shannon, Jaxen Ross, Kumi The ColossalD, Panty and Stocking Lover 10000, Brian Bailey, Dylan Jacob, L Ryan, SouthParkSatanFan2015, Scott Needle, NathanDesignerBoy7, her family and lotsa more. Enemies: Stephanie, BrianBuddy2, Mikey Rizzo, shuriken9799631, Lucy, Courtney, Cathy, Amoosing, Warren Cook, Dora, Barney, Bad users, villains, Zara, Pedro, Edro, Pablo, Tyrone, Scootatoo, Strawberry Shortcake, Bloom, Candy, Lighter, Clock, Locky, Paulina, The Breakfast Cereal troublemakers, SuperMarioZaki, Ben Bowen, PowerJohn25 UTTP, Daniel Osborne, Luke Gartrell, Mr. Bag UTTP, Nerry Marin, GrandChase RealCook, josh davidson, MarioLeopoldSam, Kaworu Sakurada, Bart Bakers friend, mia and me lover 80, Sebby S. Trzesdail, Redfire1998, Dogenado, Tobakilacion and his fans, Brendan Barney, King Sonic Will Destroy You All, Opinion disrespectors and more Trivia *Inez Thomas often disrespects Skyler Hawkins haters' opinions on Skyler, and that's why she now hates Brendan Barney and louielouie95. This is because of her autism and obsession towards Skyler. *Inez Thomas is the only GoAnimate user to hate every single baby show without any exception, despite baby show hate is immature. *She and Skyler Hawkins change their avatars the most among all the users. Category:Heroes Category:Female Users Category:People from Greece